A year without you
by klarus
Summary: Ezra tells Aria that he has to leave. He has to think through everything that happened in the past couple of years and that he needs time for himself. But he doesn't know that he'll leave behind a pregnant Aria carrying his child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just came up with an idea! I know there are y lot of stories like that but I promise you this one will be a little special :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

A YEAR WITHOUT YOU

_Ezra tells Aria that he has to leave. He has to think through everything that happened in the past couple of years and that he needs time for himself. But he doesn't know that he'll leave behind a pregnant Aria carrying his child._

* * *

_*A month after Ezra left*_

Aria's parents didn't leave in Rosewood anymore. Her mom went to Europe to live with her friends and dad went back to Iceland with Meredith. Yeah, that bitch actually got him back. And since Mike was fully aged too he moved to LA and as far as she knew he was having a great time. He visited her every now and then to see how she was doing. They actually stayed in contact quite good after everything that happened.

And so she had the house to herself. Her friends stayed there sometimes to have fun and sometimes just to talk. They found Alison alive and everything was going great. Alison actually changed quite a bit, she wasn't the _mean bitch_ anymore. She showed that she cares for people, something she usually didn't. She showed to all of them that she can be a good friend. So it was back all five of them.

And with no more problems with –A now Aria had a completely new kind of problem. She was pregnant with Ezra and she was planning on telling him only didn't he leave a month ago saying he needs to think through everything that happened. He went to Australia where his brother currently lived with his family. So basically he was at the other end of the world which left Aria all alone. Well she wasn't alone as she had her friends but none of them knew anything yet.

It was Monday afternoon and the day of her appointment. She didn't think of anything until she came in the hospital and met Spencer there. Yes, Spencer was pregnant too but that was something everyone knew already. She was in her eighth week and she was having a boy. She's gonna have a family with Toby. But they were planning on having a child. Aria, she didn't want a baby yet but when it happened she didn't have a heart to force a miscarriage. She loved children after all. Well Spencer's baby was going to have a father from the very beginning when Aria didn't know if Ezra will ever show up again.

Spencer's eyes went wide when she spotted her friend "Aria? What are you doing here? I didn't call you, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Aria replied with her head slightly bowed down. She was ashamed for not telling any of her friends when she was already in her 3rd month and would soon start to show.

"Toby… he wouldn't." Spencer tried again, remembering why Aria would show up here.

"No it wasn't Toby. I… I have an appointment."

Spencer was shocked at what she heard. Aria, her friend was pregnant and who was the father. If it was Ezra then she had to be pregnant for at least two months. "Aria? Ezra is a father, yes?"

"Yeah… He's the father" Aria chuckled like as she was expecting that comment just not from Spencer but rather from Hanna. "And before you ask, I'm in 3rd month."

"Then why didn't you tell? Ezra knows?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell. I was too scared of everything. And Ezra doesn't know. He'd know if he didn't leave. But when he left I just couldn't tell anyone."

"And how were you planning on keeping this a secret?" Spencer asked as she was approaching her friend to give her a hug because she was as hell needing one. It must've been hard knowing that your baby wouldn't have a father from the beginning… if ever.

"I don't know… I just don't know." Aria started crying and Spencer hugged her telling that everything's going to be alright that she has friends and that they will all help her raising a child. That's what friends were for.

The doctor called Aria in and Spencer agreed to stay by her side. Everything went great. And after the appointment all of the girls gathered in Aria's house for Aria to break the news. They were all shocked at first but willing to help her the same second they realized how hard it must be when Ezra was gone.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please let me know in REVIEWS!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS and I promise I'll update in two days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to update today because I got such a great response yesterday and was completely blown away by it!  
You guys are great, really!**

**I love you all!**

* * *

_So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.  
It will jump a couple of months ahead in the middle of this chapter just because it'd be boring to read all the unimportant things since I want to focus on EZRIA :)_

* * *

Hanna was obviously the most excited about another baby in their friendship. "So have you thought about any names yet?" she asked suddenly causing other girls to start laughing.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" Aria asked now smiling widely.

"Well maybe. But you have to be prepared!" Hanna answered. "What about you Spencer? Have you thought about names for little princess?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically because she was waiting for one of the girls to ask. "We were both in love with two names and after a while decided that she'll be Julia Emily Cavanaugh."

All of the girls went "Awww" At the name. It was a sweet name after all.

When the girls left Aria had some time to think about baby thing. And she decided that her brother had to know about everything so she immediately dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Big Sister!" Mike answered.

"Mike, hi!"

"So what happened that you call at this time in the evening?"

"I have to tell you something. You're going to be an uncle." She could hear Mike smile at the other end of the line.

"Really? That's great news Aria!"

They talked for a little while so Aria could explain everything to him, that Ezra didn't know about the baby and that she had her friends so there was no need for him to come back. After Mike told Aria of the basic things that happened since they last talked they hung up and Aria went to bed.

Everything was going smooth in her life for now.

_***6 months later***_

Aria was now in her 9th month and she could go in labor anytime. So far Spencer was doing great with her newborn who was now almost half a year old. The little Julia was growing fast and so far she was as smart as Spencer. They were a happy little family.

Her friends didn't let Aria go anywhere without at least one of them going with her although she insisted she could still do most of the things on her own.

She still hasn't told Ezra about anything. Neither did she try to call him. She knew he'd come back when he was ready. If that would ever happen.

Mike came to visit her every two months and he was more than happy to become an uncle. He also brought some newborn stuff that Aria would need although she still didn't know the gender as she didn't even want to know. She wanted to be surprised, saying that it was a blessing to her to at least have a child. She knew she'd love the baby no matter what the gender was.

Aria was sitting on her couch drinking tea when her phone started ringing and seeing the phone ID it made her heart stop. Ezra was calling. After 11 months of being nowhere, like as he disappeared from the sight, he was now calling her. Aria was happy and scared at the same time. She didn't know what to say. What if he's already back? What if he's back in Rosewood? After swallowing hard she answered the call "Ezra!"

"Aria! You answered." He sounded… relaxed, comfortable and definitely happy to hear her voice.

"Yes, I did." Aria could now feel how much she actually loved that man. And adding to that her pregnancy hormones, tears were now streaming down her face but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She was so happy to hear him that she forgot for a while that she was heavy pregnant and expecting his child. Which she remembered eventually and wiped her tears away.

"Aria? Is everything okay?" he asked a bit worried. He probably heard her sobs.

"Yeah. I'm just happy to hear you."

"I'm happy to hear you too. So I'm back in Rosewood and I was thinking if we could maybe meet? And catch up on everything if you are up?" Aria looked at Emily who was sitting across the room reading a book. She mouthed to her what Ezra wanted and after a moment of thinking Emily nodded. It would probably be better to solve things before the baby was born.

"Yeah… that'd be great. Where to meet?"

"My place sounds good? Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good. See ya!"

"Yep. See ya." He hung up and Aria started crying again. Damn those pregnancy hormones. Emily saw her and sat down next to her telling that everything will be okay. Aria seemed to calm down a little since she knew it wasn't good for the baby. Oh, the baby! Another thing she had to tell Ezra besides all of the '_I hate you for leaving me alone'_. Yeah, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**Now here is one important thing! I have to decide on gender and names for baby :) so please vote in reviews!**

Boys:  
Jacob  
Mason  
Ethan  
Liam

Girls:  
Sophia  
Isabella  
Emma  
Madison

**If the response is great I promise another chapter tomorrow! Otherwise in two days :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I had so many things to do for school and yesterday evening I was working at a bar so I really didn't have time! :) Sorry again. SO to make up a little this chapter is longer than previous ones. And I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was morning and Aria woke up to the sound of her doorbell. She got up with a groan and walked towards the door. She opened the door and there was her mother standing. Ella's eyes grew wide at the sight of her pregnant daughter "Aria?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She said while letting her mom inside.

"Came to a visit. Looks like things changed a lot here."

"Yeah, they certainly have." Aria said while sliding her hand down on her stomach in a motherly way.

"Aria which month are you in?"

"9th and before you ask, Ezra is father."

"I thought he is. He lives here?"

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant." Aria said while sitting down after pouring her mother a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean he doesn't know? Did you leave him after finding out you're pregnant? Anyways I saw him today."

"We did not break up, mom, and I didn't leave him."

"Then when are you going to tell him?"

"I would tell him before if he didn't say he needed to think everything through before I could tell him I'm pregnant. But he called me yesterday saying he'd like to meet today so we're meeting at his apartment in the afternoon. Why exactly are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to visit you and…" Ella trailed off.

"And?"

"And I wanted to say sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for hating you just because you love Ezra. It was just because Byron cheated on me with that bitch of a student. But you are my daughter and no matter how much Byron hates you, you will always be my daughter an I'll always love you." Ella's tears started falling down and with Aria's pregnancy hormones she started crying too. She hugged her mother as tightly as she could.

"Mom, thanks for coming back."

"I'm happy for you, you know. For you and Ezra. For everything."

"I'm happy too."

They talked for a while and Ella told that now when she knows Aria's pregnant she'll stay around for a while, at least until the baby is born. She still had apartment in Rosewood so that wouldn't be a problem.

Aria was happy to have her mother back despite everything she did once. At least she apologized for everything and it seemed honest.

At this moment Aria was leaving her house and Emily was waiting outside in a car to drive Aria to Ezra's apartment. Emily could see how nervous Aria was "Everything will be okay, I know." Emily said to Aria when she sat in the car.

"I hope…" Aria whispered back obviously afraid of what Ezra might say.

The rest of the drive was quiet besides Emily telling again and again how much she couldn't wait until the baby was born. Though Aria was struggling besides telling Em that her mom was back or not. At the end she decided not to tell since she was already to worried about the upcoming meeting.

They arrived at Ezra's apartment and the two friends said goodbye to each other. T was time for Aria, pregnant Aria, to face her love again.

Aria walked up the stairs and stopped for a while in front of his door. She took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Ezra came to open the door, expecting to see Aria. He opened the door and his heart shattered into a million pieces as he saw her pregnant. He couldn't hide his broken heart. "Aria?" he said not knowing it was his child.

"Ezra…" Aria said with her head bowed down, thinking he hated her now when she's pregnant "I can eplain."

"You replaced me in less than a year. You really are just a slut!" He was furious as hell and these words hit Aria hard. Tears started streaming down her face. She was hurt. She never expected HIM to be the one saying those words. She literally screamed at him. "I never, EVER, loved anyone else than you. And you were the last person I expected to call me slut. Now this baby is going to have a mother who'll love her child. If baby's going to have a father is up to you and don't give me those brokenhearted looks because yeah, you're this baby's father!" She turned around and ran away. She texted her friends.

**_Meet at mine!  
PLEASE :'(  
xxAria_**

She wiped her tears away and called Emily asking if she could pick her up.

Emily was there in less than a minute and saw Aria was crying "Aria! What happened?"

"Please, just drive me home. I'll tell you all at the same time because I don't know if I can handle it telling more than once."

"Okay." Emily said and the drive was silent. But in Aria's mind there was a complete rollercoaster going on.

**ARIA'S P.O.V.**

_Why Ezra? How could he do something like that to me? I loved him, hell I love him still. He's the only one I ever loved and I ever will love. How could he even think about me replacing him?! HOW! And for calling me slut. Yeah, I'd expect –A calling me slut over and over again. I'd expect Byron calling me slut, even mom sometimes. And Meredith. And all of the school. But never him, he was the one I trusted with my heart. I loved with my heart and soul and I'd never hurt him like he just hurt me._ I slid my hand down on my stomach and caressed it gently to calm the baby down. I knew it wasn't good for me to get upset but this was just inevitable and the baby seemed to get upset too.

We got to my house and I got out of the car with Emily following behind. I unlocked the door letting the two of us in and shortly after Hanna and Spencer with Julia since Toby was at work and they didn't have a babysitter. Hanna ran to me and hugged me while Emily took Julia from Spencer's arms.

"Aria, what happened?" Spencer asked all worried about the sudden meeting.

"I met with Ezra." I started and waited for all of them to sit down in my living room. When we were all seated down and with Julia playing with some toys they brought with I continued. "And when he saw me pregnant he said how could I replace him in less than a year and he said that I really am just a slut."

"Bastard!... sorry Aria." Hanna immediately said after hearing what Ezra said.

"No need to apologize." I smiled at her.

"And what have you said?" Emily asked.

"I told him that I never loved anyone else than him and that he was the last person I'd expect to call me slut. And then I told him that it's up to him to decide whether the baby's going to have a father or not. And then I ran away texting you guys and then Em picked me up."

"And he hasn't called you back or anything?" Hanna said while hugging me.

"I don't know. Didn't check the phone yet."

"Check it." Hanna said and I took the phone from my bag and saw that I have 5 missed calls, all from Ezra and one message from him saying **_Can we talk? Please? I'm sorry. Really am. And still love you._**

Spencer seemed to read it over my shoulder when she said "He loves you, Aria. It's obvious he thought you cheated on him and now he realized you didn't and he's sorry. Better invite him over so you guys can talk."

"You think? I love him too, you know." I said while already pressing the call button.

* * *

**So? How you liked it? Please review and VOTE FOR BABY'S those who have already voted can vote again!**

Boys:  
Jacob  
Mason  
Ethan  
Liam

Girls:  
Sophia  
Isabella  
Emma  
Madison

**_LOVE YOU ALL :*  
Klara_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm still surprised at the responses I'm getting! You're amazing!**

**Well at first I thought I wouldn't manage to write a new chapter today but it kinda flew out of my mind when I started writing.  
I'm totally in PLL mood today so I already have the next chapter written too! isn't that amazing! So i'll update next one in two days!**

**Oh and thank you thank you sooooo much for voting on baby names!**

**And here is todays chapter**

* * *

**EZRA'S P.O.V.**

I didn't even know what my feelings were after Aria left my apartment screaming at me. I was selfish back then. I really was. I should NEVER call her a slut. After what she told I processed through my mind I realized what a mistake I made. Aria was pregnant and I was the father of our unborn child. And instead of hugging her and spinning her around with a smile on both our faces I tell her she really is just a slut. Why do I always have to say something before letting others explain? Why do I keep making that mistake?

At that point I knew I had to talk to her and try to change the words I said. I still loved her and I knew she still loved me.

I grabbed my car keys and ran to my car while sending Aria a message. I just sat in the car when my phone started ringing. A smile grew on my face when I saw Aria's ID.

"Aria, I'm so so so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have called you those names. I really am sorry."

"Ezra. Can you come to mine so we can talk?"

"Sure. Be there in ten."

"Ok. Bye" And she hung up. I could still hear that she was hurt from the words I said and if I could I'd turn back time and take those words back. _I am so stupid for calling her slut!_ My mind couldn't stop telling me what I did.

As I pulled up at her house I was getting more and more nervous. I just made a biggest mistake and now I had to make sure to not screw it over and over again, she was the one I loved after all.

I rang her doorbell and heard her say "Come in, Ezra!"

"Hi." I said awkwardly and walked to living room and found Aria sitting on the couch reading a book. Her favorite book and it made me smile because I was the one who gave it to her. "You kept it."

"Yes I did, it's my favorite book after all." She smiled at me slightly and put the book down. Motioning me to sit down I did so and sat opposite to her. God I missed her. I missed her eyes, her smile, her hair, everything about her. It was an awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"So, Aria. I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I only said it in the wave of all the emotions."

"So you don't want to have a baby?"

"It's not that!"

"Then what it is, Ezra?! Tell me what the hell is bothering you so much that you had to call me a slut!" Tears started streaming down her face and I didn't think twice and sat next to her to wipe her tears away. She let me but after a while she turned her face away from me.

"Aria, you broke my heart when I saw you pregnant. I thought you replaced me, thought that you already found someone else and got pregnant with him, planning to have a perfect life with him, a life I want to have with you. When I saw her pregnant I thought this is what you wanted all the time that you wanted to have a family, and I felt broken when I knew you never talked to me about it and so I didn't know you wanted this, I'd love to have a baby, Aria. And I want to have it with you and no one else because you are the only girl I ever have and ever will love!" I touched her cheek and she once again faced me with tears still going down her face. She wanted to say something but I didn't let her because there was still at least one more thing I wanted to tell. "And Aria, I never thought you were a slut, and you are definitely NOT a slut. You are the most perfect person I ever met and I love you with all my heart so I'm asking you to forgive me?"

Aria let out a choked sob and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms. It felt good to have her in my arms again. It felt good to be back home. I kissed the top of her head and she pulled away from hug and said "Ezra how can you think I'd ever replace you. You are the love of my life, the man I want to have this family with" She said pointing down to her baby bump. "And I'm sorry for not telling you before. It was hard for me. I thought you'd hate me if I told you and when I finally decided to tell you, you said you'd be leaving to think everything through. That was when I thought you'd leave me, that you'd move back with Maggie and Malcolm. I thought I'd lose you forever. I thought you'd never come back so I didn't bother telling you that. After all I wanted to have a good memory of time I spent with you and not a memory when you tell me all the kind of names for getting pregnant. So I didn't bother telling you that I'm pregnant with your child. And when you called me you caught me completely off guard. I didn't expect your call ever again. But you came back and at first I didn't want to face you before the child would be born because I didn't want you to see me in that state. But then I did and you called me slut and my world just fell apart. You hurt me Ezra, you really did."

I hugged her once again, this time she silently cried on my shoulders when she whispered "Ezra, I want you to be with me. I want you to be here when the baby is born and I want you to reach every step of life with our baby."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

She kissed me and I returned the kiss. It soon heated into one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared.

"Is this a yes?" I asked her smiling and it warmed my heart when I saw her smile back.

"God how couldn't I forgive you when I love you that much, Ezra!" she said and I carefully and slowly moved my hand down to her tummy, to our growing baby and I smiled at the feeling of the baby kicking. Aria looked in my eyes once again. Her eyes were full of joy and happiness. They had a sparkle in them that only future mommy can have.

_I'm having a real family._ I thought to myself. _A family that will last forever._

* * *

**So? you liked it? I hope you did :)**

**Anyway please REVIEW  
A little clue for what the next chapter is about since you are all so amazing :) In the next chapter Ezra and Aria will have a little baby talk :) you know to fill him up with detailes and everything ****:)****aaaaannnnndd maybe, but just maybe I'll add in shopping for the baby they do together if you'd like?**

**and once again you can vote for baby names but this time the list is shorter cause I removed some of the names thet were the least voted for  
And this time you can see which name is curently leading :) but don't worry :) you'll have time to vote in the next chapter too :D so here are the names:**

Boys:  
Jacob - 6 votes  
Liam - 7 votes

Girls:  
Isabella - 6 votes  
Madison - 6 votes


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot to do for school and today I finally found some spare time to update another chapter. So here it is and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Aria was literally glowing after she got back together with Ezra. Later that night, while Ezra was still at hers, she sent a message to girls

**Come to lunch tomorrow? – Aria**

**Yeah sure, when? – Spencer**

**I'm in! – Hanna**

**Count me too! – Em**

**Okay guys, at 13h okay? – Aria**

**Sounds good! And I gotta go now. Meeting with Caleb's mum. Love you xx! – Hanna**

**Ar, you have something to tell us? – Spencer**

**Tomorrow! – Aria**

**Oh come on! – Em**

**I gotta go, tired :P xx – Aria**

Ezra snuggled behind Aria who was now sitting on the bed and getting ready to sleep. He wrapped arms around her and kissed her neck. "Who are you texting?" he whispered.

"Girls, they'll come to lunch if you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it. Am I welcome here at lunch too?"

"Of course you are!" She said and turned around to face Ezra. "Anyways… I'm tired so should we go to sleep?"

"I'm tired too and I can't imagine how tired you must be. Go to sleep and we'll talk a little tomorrow." Ezra said while he covered Aria with a blanket. He then rolled to his side and slipped under the blanket as well. After a minute of silence and after seeing that Aria was still awake he said "Baby shopping on Saturday? Unless you already have everything."

"I have nothing yet. Spencer was going to lend me something for the first couple of days and then I'd go shopping, depending on what the gender would be… but now that you're offering, it sounds great. I'd love to go baby shopping with you." Aria said with a smile on her face.

"Uhm… I haven't asked you when you're due yet, have I?"

Aria chuckled at how carefully Ezra asked her. "You haven't asked yet… And I was waiting for you to ask already!" She exclaimed and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm due in two weeks, that's 9th February."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ezra said returning the kiss. "Now sleep. You need some rest."

"Nighty night, Ezra."

"Night, Aria."

And then they both fell asleep as much Ezra thought but Aria couldn't sleep. She was tired but her feet were hurting and she was also thinking about something. About Ezra moving in her house. _Would he even want that? What if he doesn't want to move together so fast. But it's not that fast at all. We're together for almost three years now and that isn't fast. It would be probably best to ask him. Yeah, I'll ask him as soon as we wake up… if I ever fall asleep tonight. _Aria smiled at the sight of her love sleeping in her bed. He looked even more beautiful and hot than he already was. Yeah, she really had the most beautiful boyfriend in the whole galaxy and she was happy for it. Just as she wanted to fell asleep her phone bleeped. She groaned as she had to stretch to get it. _Who needs me at that time?_ Aria checked the messages and it was Spencer.

**Aria? I hope I'm not waking you up but… can I bring Julia, Toby has work and I can't leave her alone yet. – Spencer**

**Sure you can always bring her with you. And you didn't wake me up… can't sleep, my legs are hurting and I had a lot of thinking right now. – Aria**

**Thanks… Oh I know that feeling and I'm not missing a part of it… but still at the end it brings you the biggest gift. – Spencer**

**Yeah, I can't wait till the baby is born. – Aria**

**So see you tomorrow? – Spencer**

**Yep, tomorrow. Night! – Aria**

**Night Ar! – Spencer**

Aria put the phone back on the nightstand and close her eyes. This time she fell asleep easily but not to a peaceful night.

_I was lying in bed and then a horrible pain shivered through my body. It started in the center of my stomach and it spread like a lightening. I woke up to see I was in labour. As I tried to reach for Ezra, he wasn't there. And there was a message on his side of bed. It said __**Sorry Aria, but Maggie needs me more and she's the only one I can be with. **__I screamed in pain until I couldn't feel anything left. Every feeling, every pain suddenly disappeared. Was I dead? Yeah I was. And that was when I saw a white light at the end of the tunnel. I walked through it and on the other side I saw Ezra kissing Maggie and having a bunch of their babies around them. Everyone wore a paper and on every single of them was written __**Aria, you didn't deserve him. **__I started crying and tears were all bloody. I was in pain again. How can I be in pain if I'm dead? Then he started calling for me. I ran away. I couldn't talk to him after what he did. I couldn't. "Aria!" he shouted after me. "Please, Aria talk to me!" He was repeating again and again. And then it all started to fade away. It was just a black room at the end._

I woke up to a sound of Ezra calling my name "Aria! Please, Aria talk to me!" he screamed. I was sweaty and was probably crying too. When I saw him sitting next to me, his hands on my shoulders, I sighed in relief realizing it was just a dream. I started crying again and he pulled me in for a hug. I held on to him tightly and started sobbing. "What was the nightmare about? Please tell me." He whispered.

I gathered enough strength to start telling him "I woke up in the morning in awful pain, I was in labour and you left with a message that said that Maggie needs you and that she's the only one you can be with. Then I died and in the other world I saw you and Maggie kissing with a lot of your babies with papers that said that I didn't deserve you. Then I was in pain again and started running away and you chased me until everything faded away. Then I woke up in your arms. Tell me you won't leave me, Ezra. Please never leave me."

"Aria…" he whispered as he started drawing soothing circles on her back. "I'll never leave you. You are the love of my life, the only one I want to have a family with and the only one I'm spending the rest of my life with. I love you Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra." Aria said as she calmed down a little. That was when she remembered that she has to ask him about moving together. "As we are speaking of spending the rest of the life together… What would you say if I asked you to move in together?"

"I'd say that I can't wait till it happens."

"And what if I ask you if you like this house as our family house?"

"It's big enough and I like it. It has enough rooms for our babies."

"BabieS?" Aria said obviously emphasizing the –S.

"I'd love to have more babies with you." Ezra kissed Aria slightly on the lips then added "But first we have to get used to this little one." He said kissing Aria's bump.

Aria smiled at him and after a while they got up taking a shower together.

* * *

**You liked it? i hope you did :)**

**Pleas review  
And you still can vote on baby names :)**

Boys:  
Jacob  
Liam

Girls:  
Isabella  
Madison


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I was very busy during the week.  
Have you seen previous PLL episode! I mean OMG! I'm totally scared of what else might happen... I mean Ezra and Board Shorts! Well I hope there comes a twist where they tell us Ezra was only protecting the girls and was following them so he could save them as maybe Ali told him who was after her... I really want to see that happen.**

And I have to explain why I didn't update during the weekend. I was on Math Weekend at the seaside in our country. This is the kind of weekend where you do Maths most of the time. It helps you learn Math for the upcoming test. We also wrote two tests there and I got 5 the first :) I never got more than 2! and I was so happy. So basically if I get the second one 5 as well the teacher said I could skip the test on Friday :) And I hope I got it. I would've known today if the school wasn't canceled. Yeah we have extreme situation because of the freezening and ice so some of the roads aren't drivable and the school was canceled.

**Now to the chapter :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

*a week later*

ARIA P.O.V

It was Wednesday and I woke up to a strange feeling in my stomach. At first I was afraid my dreams came true but as soon as I saw that my water broke I knew I was in labour. And suddenly I felt pain. I knew that it was a contraction but it hurt. And as quickly as it came it also faded away. I had to call Ezra immediately. He was probably still sleeping and I was at home in my bed in labour without him by my side. I needed him so I grabbed my phone and sat back on my bed before another contraction could hit me. And just as I dialed his number and pressed the call button it came. This time more painful and it was 5 minutes after the previous one. Ezra answered the phone after a few rings to hear me breathing heavily. "Aria? Are you alright?"

"Ezra! My water broke… I'm in labour!" I said between breaths. And the pain faded again as Ezra spoke up.

"I'll be there in a minute! Hang on!" he said while I could already hear him running around apartment and probably dressing up.

"Hurry up." I said quietly as he hang up.

As fast as I could I grabbed a few clothes and a camera and stuffed them in my bag. I also grabbed a few clothes for the baby we had bought for the first few days. Just before the next wave of contraction hit me I grabbed my charger and put it in the bag. I lay down on couch and pain shivered me. And then Ezra came bursting through the door. I slightly chuckled because he was sooooo confused and a mess.

"Aria. Let's go!"

"Help me? And take the bag I prepared everything. The camera is in there somewhere too." I said as he supported me and helped me get through the door and in his car.

He literally ran around the car and he put on the speed quickly. I looked at him and said "I'd like to get there in one piece."

He smiled as he apologized. "Sorry Aria. I'm so excited that we finally get to meet the little one."

"So will you finally move in with us?" I asked him because the last time we spoke about it we left it quite hanging in the air without putting a decision to it.

"Of course! I need to keep an eye on both of you."

"I love you Ezra."

"I know. I love you too." He said squeezing my hand gently.

We soon arrived to the hospital despite my screams in pain. I was taken into one of the rooms and while we waited for the doctor Ezra searched for the camera. After a while he found it and doctor came in just as Ezra smiled at me with a cam in his hands.

"Hi I'm Russel Lake and I'll be your doctor. And you are?"

"I'm Ezra Fitz and my girlfriend Aria Montgomery." Ezra spoke up as hi took my hand in his.

Doctor smiled at both of us "First baby?"

"That obvious." Ezra said bowing his head down to look at the camera in his hands.

"Yep." The doctor replied.

We both chuckled as he offered to take a picture of us. We smiled at the camera and the doctor returned it to us.

"So how long it passed after the last contraction?" he asked looking at his watch. He has already been present to at least three of them. "Around a minute. So Aria, it's time to bring your little baby to life." He smiled at me. "The nurse will come in here anytime to help me and you as well. Do you know the gender?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." I explained and then the nurse came in.

"Okay. So let's start. When I say, push as hard as you can okay?"

I nodded my hand and squeezed Ezra's hand tightly.

"In three, two, one!"

EZRA P.O.V.

So it all began as Aria had to start pushing. The doctor and the nurse guided us through every step of it. And suddenly I could hear a cry of our little baby. Tears started gathering in my eyes as doctor said "It's a boy."

He put the baby in Aria's lap. She was exhausted and started crying as the baby was put in her lap.

"Now I'll leave you to some private time. Nurse will gave you some help and tips on the first few days so you can call her anytime. Congratulations to both of you." Doctor smiled and left. I sat on the bed next to my beautiful girlfriend and our cute little son. Nurse came to us and asked "So I have to fill in this paper. Do you know the name yet?"

Aria and me exchanged a look and we immediately knew how to name our son so I faced th nurse and said "Yes we know. We want to call him Liam Fitz."

"It's a nice name." The nurse smiled as she wrote down the name and put it away. She then showed Aria how to breastfeed and after Aria succeeded to feed him the nurse put him in my arms so Aria could get some rest and I some alone time with my son. She showed me how to change his diaper, how to dress him up and some other basics and then left us alone. I looked down at our son. He was amazing. He was so peaceful and cute. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. As Liam fell asleep I put him in his bed and grabbed a camera to take a look at all the pictures I've made on that amazing day.

ARIA P.O.V

I woke up and saw Ezra sitting on the chair next to Liam's bed and looking at him. I smiled at the sight in front of us. Liam started to get a little fussy and Ezra picked him up immediately and tried to sooth him but to no avail. Liam was probably hungry again so I said "He's probably hungry, you know."

Ezra looked at me and smiled. He sat down next to me and put Liam in my lap so I could feed him. So I did and while Liam was eating I looked at Ezra and he kissed me. "We have the most beautiful son." He said.

"Yeah, we do."

"So do you want to tell the girls?" Ezra suggested and so I did. He took my phone and dialed oll three of them and then pressed the phone against my ear. I couldn't do it myself as I was just feeding my cute little son. They all answered and I said. "Would you like to meet my son?" I asked and I could hear all of them squeal in delight.

"Yeah sure! What's his name?" Hanna asked.

"Liam Fitz." I said.

"Cute." They all said at once and we all laughed.

"Well come in hospital I have to go now."

"Bye!" Spencer shouted before I hang up. I smiled at Ezra again and he took Liam from my lap as he finished eating.

"You have to burp him." I said.

"I know, and I also know how." He smiled back at me proudly.

"But how do you know?" I asked afraid that he maybe already had a baby or something.

"The nurse showed me after you fell asleep." He smiled.

"Oh. You're so cute with a baby." I smiled at him.

"We are the cutest family." Ezra said and put the sleeping Liam in bed and then lay down next to me and wrapped a hand around me. He kissed me and then went out to bring us some food.

It didn't take long for the girls to show up at the door of my room and I was happy to see them and I could tell they were happy to see me and my newborn son.

* * *

**So? I hope you liked it and if you did then let me know in REVIEWS!**

**I just decided to share a story that happened during at-the-start-mentioned Math weekend. Our SNEAK-OUT story :D**

**On Saturday me and thre of my friends decided to go to the beach in the evening but the problem was that teachers didn't let us. So we thinked about sneaking out because we've done that before last year when we were in Italy and it wasn't a problem to get out of the hotel because the receptionist was there and we simply got out.**

**This time it was more tricky since we were in Youth home and only the teachers had the key to front door. We saw that there was a ladder up the wall on the other side of our window (We were on the 1st floor and behind our window was round-and-round walled space. there were air shafts)****We thought that we could climb up it and then we'd probably be by the road and from there on there wouldn't be a problem. Our plan was perfect. **

**When the evening came we were in another room where boys slept and we were very good friends with all of them (We were not BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS! NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP! JUST VERY GOOD FRIENDS WHO GO TO PARTIES TOGETHER ALL THE TIME :D) and we were playing some games. We should be asleep at 11pm but we didn't want to. We asked them if they wanted to sneak out as well and they said yes but later others said that they don't have shoes (we had to leave them in the basement. Me and my friends brought them up with us because we were already planning on getting out) only one of them said that he has spare ones so he'd go with us. **

**When the time was around 1am we sneaked in our room and the guy started climbing out through window. I said I'd go next and as he was on the top of the ladder he said that there is road and that it really is a way out. So I climbed through the window as well and up the ladder. there were few more stairs and then there were iron gates. my heart stopped when I saw that in a window behind me (not ours but one floor higher) the light went on and one of the teachers looked out while the other said "I swear I saw somean climbing up the ladder!". I was so scared that I immediately decided to run. I jumped over the gates but unfortunatelly for me they made quite a lot of noise and the teacher started shouting "There, there! he's running away!) I ran as fast as I could and when I saw the guy who went out before me has climbed through a window in his room as he heard the teacher shouting. **

**I climbed through his window as well. I was scared as hell. I told him that they have seen him and then me and that they think it was a robber or sth. **

**Then the other girls ran throug the door and in the room and were like "What just happened? how could they saw you?" We turned the lights off in the room. I threw my shoes under the bed and hang my jacket on their hangers so it wouldn't be suspicious. We knew how serious the thing was when we saw teachers walking outside with lights. They probably saw footprints in all the dirt it was due to the raining all day. We were all more and more scared and promised to each other that no matter what happens we never tell who was climbing. **

**So after a while the doors of the room started opening and I was just waiting when the teacher would walk in and point a light at me and saw me sitting on the bed curled up, scared as hell. But it was only another froend who was in the room next to ours and said that she just saved us all. That they have no idea what happened and oly want us to go to sleep. So we wne out and headed towards our rooms. But two of the teachers were standing in front of our rooms. We thought that they'd just let us go to sleep as we said that we've been playing games all the time. But then the nightmare actually just started. **

**one of them started shouting at us that we know what happened and that if we don't tell she'll call our parents. we were all quiet until she decided to break the girl standing next to me. teacher started shouting "I can see you know! you all know! And if you don't tell I'm gonna get everyone out of their rooms and we'll call everyone's parents and tell them what just happend and in addition we'll call the police so they'll match those footprints!" the girl was curled on the floor and crying as she said if she can just bring the one here. The teacher nodded and than TheGuy came out the door and said "It was me." but the teachers were sure that it must've been someone else too since they saw light colored pants. And then I said "It was me too but I had changed my pants already." They at first didn't want to believe us. **

**They were sure we were protecting someone else because all of us got 5 the previous day and we were considered one of the best students in the school. As they finally started to believe they wanted to hear why we did that. Why we used emergency stairs. We said that The-Girl-Teacher-broke has forgotte the phone in THeGuy's room and that TheGuy brought it to hear through the hall and then left through emergency stairs since he was scared that teachers might spot him and that I went there because I forgot the phone there too and that I thought teachers were in the hall and that then other girls came because they were worried what happened. **

**So we got a punishment: at 4 am (that was the time when we got the punishment) we had to write essays with the title What Did I Do At Night. and with had to hand it in at 6 am and then attend an extra Math hour at 6.15 am. so we literally got no sleep since the essays took as at least 1 hour to write and I had to shower. the next morning the teachers were giving us indirect clues what we did like (You got 5? than you must be examplary student! , Teacher XY knows that you can't do Math if you don't get any sleep, can you *then looks at me* , ...and so on) So yeah I know I'll never try to sneak out through the window EVER AGAIN! :) And the story is getting funnier every time I go through it :)**

**NOW REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! YOU CAN ALSO COMMENT MY EXTRA EXCITING ADVENTURE**


End file.
